Pokemon: Hunters New Journey
by retnuHunter
Summary: A new trainer starts his journey, today. And his name is Hunter! Hunter recently turned 10 years old and he chooses his Pokemon to go on a journey with his friend, Yellow. His rival is ahead of him, though. His rival, John.
1. Hunter Gets His Pokemon!

"Today, today's the day I get my Pokemon!" Said Hunter, excited to get his first Pokemon. "Hunter! Hunter!" Yelled Hunter's mom from downstairs. "It's time to go!" She yelled. "Oh my God, oh my God! I'm so excited, mom!" Hunter hugs his mom out of excitement. "I know, I know" Said his mother, sad that his son is leaving. *Sniff* "Every kid leaves on a journey..." Said his mother, sadly. "I'll miss you, mom. But, don't worry! I'm gonna visit, after I beat the 8 gyms I need to beat. Then, it's the Pokemon League!" Hunter, he's so excited to go on his journey. Hunter, he's a smart kid, he thinks a lot. So his Pokemon battles won't be won by chance, but how which ever trainer is better at thinking of what they are gonna do to win! "Alright, let's go to Oaks lab" Said his mother. Hunter and Sadie (His mother) walk down to professor Oak's lab. "Hunter!" Yelled John. "You DO know i'm gonna be a better Pokemon trainer than you'll ever be, right?" He said. John, he's a jerk. One big jerk. He's known as Hunters "rival". "Hi, John..." Said Hunter, bummed sounding. "Gramps will give me the better Pokemon, too." Said John. "We both get to choose, you know." Said Hunter. "Uh huh, but of course, the better person get's the better Pokemon!" Gosh, John sucks! Hunter, John, Sadie, And Yellow (Hunters friend) enter Oaks lab. "Hello, everyone. Hi, Sadie." "Hi, Mr. Oak!" Yelled Yellow. She was extremely excited, she wants an eletric Pokemon. "Are you 3 ready to choose your Pokemon?" "Yes!" All 3 said. "Remember, choose carefully. Ahem, these are your 3 choices... Charmander, the fire type Pokemon, Bulbasuar, the grass type Pokemon, and Squirtle, the water type Pokemon." Oak explained. "You choose first, Hunter. I'm trying to be nice..." Said John Oak. "Yeah, you can go ahead, Hunter!" Said Yellow. "I choose... I choose... I choose Squirtle!" Yelled Hunter. "Alright, I choose Bulbasuar then!" Yelled John. "I "choose" Charmander!" Yelled Yellow. The 3 kids chose their 3 Pokemon, they are now ready to leave on their Pokemon journey. Actually, no, not yet... "Here's the Pokedex." Said Oak. "Pokedex? What's that?" Asked John. "A Pokemon encyclopedia." Oak explained the kids quest as a Pokemon trainer. To "Catch em' all". "Goodbye, Hunter. Love you." Sadie said. "Bye, mom. Love you, see you soon. I'll miss you... *Sniff*" Said Hunter, while a tear ran down his face. "Gramps, Hunter, and Yellow! Smell ya later!" Said John. John walked away, his grandfather waving goodbye. "Let's go, Yellow!" Hunter said in excitement. Both Hunter and Yellow run off. "Do you think they'll be safe?" Asked Sadie. "Hopefully, we know Hunter. Smart, but courageous. Maybe, a little too courageous. I don't know about Yellow, she's a "run into danger" kind of girl." Said professor Oak. "Yellow! Yellow! Where did she go?" Hunter has lost Yellow. He decides he'll just meet her at Viridian city. "Squirtle, Squirtle?" Asked Squirtle. "You're my first Pokemon, you don't have to stay in a Pokeball." Hunter said, excited that he now has a Pokemon. Hunter and Squirtle are walking a little path, when the meet there first wild Pokemon. It was a Rattata! "Alright, Squirtle, GO!" Hunter yelled, ready to catch his first Pokemon. "Squirtle, Squirtle!" Yelled Squritle, ready to fight. "Rattata, rattata!" Rattata fights back and scratches Squirtle, he falls back. To weak to fight Rattata. "Oh no, are you okay?" Hunter yelled. Rattata ran away... Squirtle's okay, he can walk on his own, but Hunter instead chose to carry him. "Viridian city! We're here, Squirtle! Let's get you to the Pokemon center!" Hunter starts running to the Pokemon center... "HUNTER!" It's Yellow. "Where were you?" Hunter asked. "I must have started looking everywhere for Pokemon, heh, sorry..." Yellow said. "Come on, let's get to the Pokemon center!" Hunter yelled, but he got interrupted. "Ow, what are you doing, Hunter?!" It was John. "Heh, when did you guys get here? I've been here for about 2 hours. I tried to battle the gym, but the leader went missing, i'll have to wait. So i'm goin' to Pewter city, instead. But quicly, Hunter! Me, you, here, BATTLE!" John yelled, pulling out his Pokeball. "Go, Bulbasuar!" John yelled! "Go, Squirtle!" Hunter yelled! "Alright, Bulbasuar, use TACKLE!" John yelled. "Squirtle, jump, quickly, then use tail whip!" Squirtle jumps into the air, dodging it. Then he whipped Bulbasaur with his tail. "Dang, alright, use tackle again!" Bulbasaur tackles Squirtle down to the ground. "Huh? Alright, Squirtle, tackle!" "You, too, Bulbasaur, tackle" They both tackle each other... Bulbasaur was still standing, as Squirtle. He was on the ground, fainted. "I... Lost?" Hunter said, dissapointed that he just lost to his rival. "Ha, ha ha hah ha! You lose, Hunter. Not that that's a different feeling to you, is it? Heh heh, I told you, back in Pallet. I'm the better trainer, you and Yellow are the beginners." John said, gloating to Hunter about winning. "I'll... I'll win next time! I can promise you that!" Hunter said, in much more of a cheery mood. "Good job, both of you." Said some strange person, he had spiky hair, and his eyes were squinting. "Thanks!" Hunter said. "Whatever..." Said John. "Smell you later, Hunter." John said, again. "Let's get your Squirtle to the Pokemon center." Said the strange guy. "Okay, come on Yellow, we're going to the Pokemon center!" Hunter yelled. Yellow, Hunter, and the strange man went to the Pokemon center. Squirtle was in Hunters arms. "Welcome to the Pokemon center, may I take your Pokemon?" Said the nurse lady. "Here you go..." Hunter gave the Pokemon to the nurse. "Huh? You're a new trainer, aren't you? Well, i'm Nurse Joy. I'm the nurse here at the Pokemon center, your Pokemon is safe with us." Nurse Joy said. Nurse Joy took Squirtle and a dozen other Pokemon into the back room. "So, who are yo-" Hunter was gonna ask the strange man who he was, but he was gone. "Here you go, Hunter. Your Pokemon are ready to go." Nurse Joy came out with Squirtle. "Thank you, Nurse Joy." Hunter took Squirtle and left with Yellow. "On to Viridian forest, I guess." Yellow Said. Hunter and Yellow make their way to the great big forest behing Viridian city. In the forest, Hunter and Yellow meet many Pokemon, maybe they'll even catch one. Walking through Viridian forest, they hear rustling... "Pi..." Something behind a tree says. Hunter and Yellow are walking towards it. "Pikachu!" A Pikachu jumps out. "It's a-a A PIKACHU!" Yellow is so excited. "I'm gonna catch it!" Yellow yells. "Pokeball go!" Yellow throws a Pokeball at it. It didn't work. "Why-WHY DIDN'T IT WORK!?" Yellow was surprised and sad. "Here, this is how you do it... Go, Squirtle!" Hunter puts Squirtle into battle. "Squirtle, use tackle!" Squirtle tackles the Pickachu." Alright, Pokeball, GO!" Hunter throws the Pokeball, it hits the weak Pikachu. 1. 2. Aaaand... 3! Pikachu was caught. "I-I... I did it. I CAUGHT MY FIRST POKEMON!" Hunter was so excited, this was his first step to become a Pokemon Master. "Go, Pikachu!" Hunter lets out the Pikachu. "Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu says, happily. "But-but I wanted to catch that..." Yellow was sad and mad. "Oh, i'm so sorry!" Hunter said, of course he was sorry. "Let's keep going, on to Pewter city..." Hunter said, ready to fight that gym. On the way, Yellow caught a Beedrill, and Hunter found a Caterpie. "Pokeball, GO!" Hunter through the Pokeball at Caterpie, and he caught it. Hunter fought some Pokemon with Pikachu and Caterpie. He later found a trainer. "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle! A two v two battle!" Yelled, a random Pokemon trainer. "Alright, Caterpie, go!" Hunter yells. "Okay, Weedle, go!" The random trainer lets out a Weedle. "Caterpie, use string shot!" Hunter yells. "You too, Weedle, string shot!" Both string shots hit each other. "Alright, Caterpie, tackle!" "Heh, Weedle, use string shot!" Caterpie is slowed down, but he gets to that Weedle. Weedle gets hit, she faints. "Huh? Okay, go Spearow!" The trainer throws out a healthy looking Spearow. "Spearow, use peck!" Caterpie starts glowing, only slightly. But then, Caterpie gets pecked. Then, it glows really bright. "Wha-?" Hunter is confused. The Caterpie turns into a Metapod. "Metapod." Metapod says. "It evolved?!" The trainer yells. "Okay, peck, one last time!" Spearow pecks Metapod and Metapod fainted. "Return, Metapod! Go, Pikachu!" Hunter lets out Pikachu. "Pikachu, thundershock!" The Spearow is hit and it faints. "I guess you win. I'll train more before I go for the Pewter city gym. It was a good fight!" The random trainer says, while walking away. "I won, Yellow! Did you see that? That was the first battle i've ever won! Woo hoo!" Hunter was extremely happy. "Good job, Hunter!" Hunter and Yellow make their way to Pewter city. Will Hunter beat the Pewter city gym leader? Will Yellow ever get an electric type Pokemon?


	2. Hunter's First Badge!

"Where is it? Where is it?" Hunter was walking around the city, looking for the Pewter city gym. "Hunter! I found it!" Yellow yells, Hunter looks over at her running at Hunter. Hunter and Yellow start running for this building, this was Hunters first gym he'd go to. "Uh... Hello!" Hunter proceeds to knock on the door. Someone answers the door. "Hello, again." It's that strange man! "I'm Brock!" Hunter is surprised but his excitement has power over all other feelings. "It's you? It doesn't matter! I've come to battle you!" Hunter yells, waiting for a reply... "Hmmm, alright. I accept, follow me." Hunter, Yellow, and Brock go into the gym. "Alright, Hunter! Choose two Pokemon! How many badges have you gotten before this?" Brock asks. "This is my first one!" Hunter yells. "Ah, okay. These two Pokemon, i'll use, then. I specialize in rock type Pokemon!" Brock get's ready for the Pokemon battle. "Alright, go Geodude!" Brock sends out a Pokemon Hunter's never seen. Hunter pulls out his Pokedex. "Found in fields and mountains. Mistaking them for boulders, people often step or trip on them." The Pokedex says. "Alright, go Butterfree!" Hunter sends out Butterfree. "Geodude, use tackle!" Geodude tackles Butterfree, almost taking all of his HP. "Butterfree, confusion!" Butterfree has a beam of light come out of it's eyes and hit Geoudude. Geodude is very weak and confused. "Uh... Geodude, use tackle again!" Geodude hit's himself right in the face. Geodude faints. "Uh, Geodude, return!" Brock takes his Geodude back. "Okay, go Onix!" Brock sends out an Onix. "Onix?" Hunter pulls out his Pokedex. "Onix: As it grows, the stone portions of its body harden to become similar to a diamond, but colored black." The Pokedex says. "Onix, bind!" Onix raps it's body around the small Butterfree, fainting the Butterfree. "Return, Butterfree. Go, Squirtle!" Hunter brings out Squirtle to the battle field. "Alright, bide!" The Onix sit's their, just glowing. "Huh? Why's it not doing anything?" Hunter asks, confused that the Onix hasn't tried anything. "Bide is a move where the Pokemon sits there and takes 2 hits, then it doubles the power back to the other Pokemon!" Brock explaines. "2 hits, huh? Okay, Squirtle! Use bubble!" Bubbles come out of Squirtle's mouth and hit Onix, taking half of his HP. "Okay, let's finish this. Bubble!" Squirtle hits Onix with bubble one last time, Onix doesn't faint! "Double the power!" Onix hits Squirtle with extreme power! Squirtle is still fighting! "Okay, Squirtle! Finish it, bubble!" Bubbles hit Onix. Onix faints. "I won? I won! Yay! Yellow, did you see that? That was my first ever gym battle and I won!" Hunter yelled with excitement in his voice. "You didn't do it alone, remember that." Brock says while grabbing a badge. "Here, this is the Boulder Badge. Proof that you beat the Pewter city gym." Brock hands over the Boulder Badge. "Thank you, thank you so much!" Hunter leaves while waving bye to Brock. 1 gym down, 7 to go. "Come on Squirtle, Butterfree, and Pikachu! Let's go celebrate!" Hunter, Yellow, and his their Pokemon go to a restaurant. Resting before they leave to Cerulean city. "Alright, should we go?" Yellow asks. "Yeah, let's go!" Hunter get's ready to leave. Hunter checks his map. "Okay, so we'll go through this cave, it's called Mt. Moon. Apparently, it has some rare Pokemon! Let's go!" Hunter, Yellow, and their Pokemon enter the cave. "Gee, it's dark! Can you guys see anything?" Hunter asks. "No, I have an idea!" Yellow sends Charmander out. "Charmanders flame can brighten our way!" Yellow explains. "Squi! Squirt! Squirtle!" Squirtle said. "What did he say?" Yellow asks. "He saw a Pokemon!" Hunter runs after the Pokemon Squirtle saw, hoping it's rare. "What it is? What do you see? Hunter!" Yellow yelled. "Cle-" A Pokemon yelled. "Clefairy!" It's a Clefairy!" Hunter yells! Excited, Hunter sends out Pikachu. "Pikachu, use thundershock!" Pikachu hits Clefairy with a bolt of lightning. Clefairy hit's back. Clefairy slapped Pikachu with double slap, Pikachu wasn't hurt that much. But it did some damagem, if Clefairy were to use a stronger attack, Pikachu would most definitely faint. "Okay, Pikachu, quick attack!" Clefairy's health was taken down a little, just enough for a catch! "Alrigh, Pokeball GO!" Hunter throws the Pokeball. One shake, 2 shakes... And Clefairy escapes. "Huh? Pikachu, quick attack, one last time!" Pikachu attacks Clefairy with speed, Clefairy then uses sing. "Cle- Clefairy, Clefairy!" Clefairy sings, Pikachu's out cold. "I hope this works! Pokeball go!" Hunter throws the Pokeball again. 1 shake, 2 shakes... 3 skakes, and it's caught! "Gotcha!" Hunter yells in happiness that a new, rare Pokemon has just joined his team. "Let's get back to the Pokemon center, really quickly!" Hunter yells, Yellow following. Hunter defeated his first gym, caught a new team member, and is on his way to Cerulean city, where he'll be one more step to becoming champion. 


End file.
